Blood Breaker
by WolfchildBlazer
Summary: Power is something that comes in spades for the nin of Konoha, but when borrowed power is used it awaken's one who will bolster that effect.
1. So It Begins

Desperation and anger were the two feelings that were flooding the young male as he gripped his companion's shoulders. Finally after listening to his companion's last words, his eyes closed. His shoulders shook, though with anger or sadness, was up to debate. An eerie wind cut through the deaden mist to ruffle the blond spikes of the male. Blue orbs flashed upward toward his enemy, some masked kid that enjoyed being a tool. His anger reached a terrifying pitch, and he let loose an anger filled roar of pain.

The three black whisker marks on each of his cheeks, grew deeper and more rugged. Harshly his breath expelled, as his pupils slit, and his cornea's bled. Canines elongated, knuckles crackled and stretched forming claws. Death's hand rose from it's normal perch to invade the blond youth, and with that felt it time to dissuade the enemy of life.

"I'll kill you!" He growled out, and with speed he wasn't gifted with earlier leapt toward the enemy watching from his mirrors. For a minute it seemed as if nothing changed, as the masked boy flung his long pointed senbon needles at the blond. The outrage on the blond's face, flashed with the outpour of red energy which incinerated the long needles and began healing some of the prior battle wounds.

"His chakra is amazing, I have to end this!" The mask boy muttered as he leapt to another one of his mirrors. He never made it, as the blond reached forward and grabbed his wrist. Another flash of the red chakra had mirrors cracking exponentially. The masked boy could feel despair settling in, as his chakra was exceptionally low from the drawn out battle. A crack had the masked boy flicking his eyes toward his wrist, one of his smaller bones had snapped under pressure.

So immense in his wrist's new problem, he did not see the blond draw back his arm for a straight punch to the face. Another crack sounded through the silent battlefield, as the white mask with a red swooping swirl split down the middle and fell away. The face revealed stopped the blond in his murderous rage.

"You're the boy from the forest." The blond murmured. Indeed, the afternoon prior, he had met the effeminate face boy staring at him. The long dark locks waved sadly in the wind, only tasseled by a large bun in the back. Warm but sad brown eyes stared mournfully back as they met the fading red orbs of the blond. Blue eyes blinked confused, and stared at the forehead protector of the youth, the four squiggly lines that signified 'Mist Village.' As those piercing blues stared the dark haired youth down, he heard the story that belong to the past of the one he almost ripped asunder.

As he listened, he compared, and realized they shared similar lives. However their paths diverged and now there was no way for the two to share friendship. 'In another life, we could have been friends.' He murmured sadly with in his mind, and drew his weapon up at the bidding of the other youth. The arrow shape kunai angled at the heart and he drew back to plunge quick and powerful, as designated for a quick death.

However, before his kunai could make purchase, the youth known as Haku, caught his wrist this time. Haku apologized to him, using his given name Naruto, before making a one handed seal and vanishing from before his eyes. Yet, he tracked the youth, as the mist began to clear, to see his sensei's hand shoved through Haku's chest. The last traces of cackling energy dying out as his sensei stared in shock. Naruto knew then that the battle with the nukenin's was over, so he ignored his sensei's battle in favor of his pink-haired female teammate who called him.

Naruto flinched perceptively, and his eyes darted to his fallen raven-haired teammate. A sad cry from the emerald-eye girl, had him turning away from the scene, in his mind's-eye he failed one of his precious people. Closing his ears to the growing cries of Sakura, he instead viewed the incoming surge of chakra from various sources. With nothing to distract him, he noted, that the one they had been hired to protect against had decided he wanted to crash the party.

The man was diminutive in size, and his eyes hidden beneath dark shades. Yet, that didn't still the waves of unflinching greed and hate that rolled off the man known as Gatou. With no more incentive to fight, as Gatou had retracted his contract with Zabuza, the man lowered his weapon from his sensei. All turned to see the actions of Gatou, as he kicked Haku's fallen body, and again Naruto felt righteous anger course, as Zabuza did not react. Angered he appeared beside the tall nukenin, and began yelling harshly. Even bypassing the order of stand-down by his sensei, he only stopped when Zabuza agreed, and a tear slipped from the mist nukenin Jônin.

A request came from Zabuza then, and without hesitation, Naruto tossed him his kunai. Zabuza caught the kunai in his mouth, as his arms were made useless by Kakashi-sensei in their battle. Both watched as Zabuza took Gatou with him into death's embrace. Then his grey hair sensei trooped over, as the villagers of the wave had shown up to scare away the rest of the mercenaries. With his one black eye showing, Kakashi listened to Zabuza's last words, his red sharingan tucked back under the sideways forehead protector embossed with the leaf sign of Konoha. Then the snow came, and with it the wakening of the injured raven-haired, onyx-eyed teammate Sasuke.

Elsewhere as all this was happening, a slumbering presence stirred. Eyes of jade sea-green blinked wearily open, light tan arms rose in a stretch. Several pops were heard as bones snapped into place and joints worked out their stiffness. Long strands of brown and gold hair shuffled around the feminine face of near twenty. "Hmm." An interested whisper escaped the yawning lips. "I recognize that yokai energy, indeed, I have felt it before." She mumble intrigued, still suffering the effects of slumber. The slow moving cogs of her brain finally pieced the answer together and her eyes flew open, no longer asleep. "Oh my!" She yelped, and stood, ignoring the tingling feeling in her legs. Quickly she pack her meager belongings, but there were a few items that belied her meager surroundings. "Kyûbi-sama!" The identity of the yokai, had slipped from her mouth, and a line of determination followed.

Naruto followed his team back to his client's house for recuperation, as Kakashi-sensei still needed a few hours rest in order to carry Sasuke back to Konohagakure. He was silent, out of his regular characteristic, but it was a solemn silence, and he could feel now the semi accusing glare of his girl teammate Sakura. It wasn't like he asked Sasuke to move in front of the senbon needles.

Ten minutes later they were back at the client's house, and another twenty minutes later found Naruto outside, once again climbing the trees without his hands. He would no longer follow his sensei training regime, as it was not geared toward the way he learned. His senses tingled, telling him, he had eyes on him, but he shrugged it off as being Inari, the client's grandson.

Indeed he did have eyes on him, but they were not the little Inari, instead they belonged to the one from prior that awoken to the fox's chakra. She watched as he climbed the tree several times, a complaintive countenance on his face. A few minutes of body language told her all she needed to know. With that she promised to shadow them to Konohagakure silently, and return to fulfill a promise made.

Naruto smiled at the name of the bridge, something that belonged to him and his rising skills. Sasuke had made a quick recovery as the needles weren't geared to kill. Naruto withheld a scoff though, as he saw his teammate's blood limit come under scrutiny. His eyes fell down to his feet sadly, as with the wakening of the Sharingan in Sasuke, meant even more attention heaped on the last Uchiha, and whatever attention that had been gleaned from his sensei would now disappear totally. Again Naruto felt a strange feeling of being watched, but with none of his team reacting to such, he ignored it. However, he couldn't stop his eyes from roving silently once, and they landed on his female teammate Sakura as she yelped out praises to Sasuke.

That was another thing that bothered the always smiling blond, he had a child crush on the female, but she was immensely enamored of Sasuke, and would have none of him. Still, he couldn't blame his raven haired teammate Sasuke, hearts and minds of people always seem to gravitate away from him.

Naruto was still young, and though he couldn't blame Sasuke, he could definitely feel jealous. His loud and brash actions screamed for attention, but he received hardly any, and his complete opposite got everything with a simple breath. He worried that if he didn't gain recognition and acknowledgment from Sasuke, his jealousy would get the best of him and turn into hate. Naruto had seen what hate could to do people, the raven haired avenger before him was a prime example in the making.

His forehead protector caught the light of the rising sun, and he raised a complaintive finger to trace the spiral leaf engraved in the metal. The metal was slightly soft from use, and cushioned his head well. His finger traveled the spiral leaf of his home before slipping over the metal edges of the plate. Again he felt the usage of it, as the metal was blunted, instead of sharp like a new one, he treasured it. His one true sensei and parent-like figure 'Iruka-sensei,' gave him his own forehead protector. Very few memories of their time spent together flittered over his eyes before he sighed quietly.

"Is it great Naruto?" Sakura chimed in, breaking his reminiscing.

"Huh?" He muttered and glanced at her, her waiting face told him what she wanted to hear. "Oh, yeah." Naruto blurted out. He had no idea what in the world she was talking about, but with the furtive glances at Sasuke confirmed it had something to do with him. After all, that was Sakura's main topic of discussion, _Sasuke-kun_, every second of her day it seemed.

Though Naruto caught the proud gaze of his sensei on Sasuke and put the final piece in his empty puzzle, they were still going on the activation of the Sharingan in the Uchiha. For a minute he wondered at the heaps of attention poured on the Uchiha, after all, it was known that the Sharingan was their blood limit, so what was so great that he finally activated it? Wasn't it a given that he would eventually have his family's dojutsu? His pondering went deeper as he crossed the newly built bridge on his way back to Konoha.

From what he could understand from the combined lectures of Kakashi-sensei, Iruka-sensei, and Sakura on the history of bloodline limits is the families that activated such things had ancestors that found out how to make such things work. Then they bred selectively so only their descendants could activate their limit by their genes instead of hard work. Naruto thought this sucked, but then his eyes widened at an implication. It was possible to recreate these situations using hard work! Flicking a gaze over at the silent Uchiha, and the still grinning sensei, he admit he would have to watch them quietly for awhile. Then he let out an aggravated mental sigh, it wasn't like he was going to retrieve training anyhow.

"Damn, a blood line brat." The woman muttered as she shadowed the team known as Team Seven or Team Kakashi. She wasn't fond of bloodline children as by the tone in her voice, and she saw the body language of the peruse sensei. He was ultimately thrilled the boy had activated his red eye nonsense. "It's a copy brat, even better." She added harshly. "I hate the damn Leaf." Her voice escaped her as they entered the familiar terrain of Fire Country.

Naruto followed his team into the Hokage's office, smiling his blinding mask. Closing his ears as they gave their report, including the wonderful activation of one of the Leaf's illustrious bloodlines. The Hokage nodded and smiled, giving a through look over as he handed over their pay. "Naruto, stay a minute." The Hokage instructed, as the team readied to leave. Naruto nodded, glancing at the fire shadow with a bright smile, which was incredibility empty.

"Naruto, did the usage of the kitsune's chakra damage you in anyway?" The Hokage asked.

"No." Naruto answered honestly. 'Except make me realize how stupid I've been, or maybe I just blinded myself.' The Hokage studied him with wise, but tired eyes.

"Naruto, you know you have people that support you." The Hokage reminded him.

"Yes." Naruto responded. 'A total of two that I know.' He thought while he listened to the old man chat with him. His one word answers was reminding him of Sasuke, and he didn't want that, but he didn't feel like filling the space with nonsense either at the moment. "May I be excuse now?" He respectfully requested. The Hokage looked over him one more time, before nodding. Naruto left the building, and instead of heading to his favorite restaurant he went home instead and settled into bed.

As the boy disappear from the Hokage's office, a shadow pealed away from the wall. "Who are you?" The Hokage demanded.

"A person that has returned to fulfill a promise, I need status of a Konoha citizen." The feminine voice answered.

"Come into the light." The Hokage ordered.

"Very well." She agreed, and the flash of jade sea-green eyes glowed in the dusting light. Sunlight hit the blond and brown hair strands.

"You're..you're.." The Hokage stumbled over his comment.

"Me." She completed his sentence, though it wasn't how he wanted to form it. "I see potential." She added.

"Who?" He inquired.

"I refuse to answer." She respond, the Hokage nodded quietly.

"I agree to the terms you want." He subjected.

"I have a mission for one of your genin teams tomorrow." She commented.

"Oh?" The Hokage bantered, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I kind of like the team that was just in here." She tossed out.

"Hmm, fine, I'll assign Team Kakashi to the mission tomorrow then." The Hokage said, and scribbled a note on his growing scroll before him. He completely missed the muttering of 'Egotistical Jônin leaders,' from the female. "Is there anything else?" The Hokage tried subtly to pry information from the female.

"Not at this time." The female stated, grabbed the papers that the Hokage handed over, and left with a brisk wind. A tired sigh slipped from the old man, times were changing too drastically.

The female that had shadowed Team 7 stalked down the village of Konoha. Her eyes searched out for a suitable house that will inspire power. A certain mansion gained her attention and she smirked. "That will do nicely." She muttered, ignoring the surprise of one old jônin. Marching away, she sought out the building she needed in order to obtain said mansion.

A few minutes later she came back, a large smirk on her face. As she entered the mansion with several papers and a jingle of keys, she tapped a pocket on her left pant leg. A wisp of colorless chakra escaped her finger and opened the sealed pocket. Then she raised the finger to her teeth, nicked it, and let the drop of blood fall into the pocket. As the action followed through large clouds of smoke billowed out. The smoke retreated and several large forms could be seen. Followed by several smaller forms, and then various noises filled the mansion.

"All right guys and girls, time to move in." She instructed and the forms were revealed to be various animals. Her eyes traced over them and landed on a specific two. "Akemori, Tsuchikami, you two need a bath." Her voice informed them. A large dark orange tiger turned toward her with a snuff. "Don't argue Tsuchikami, you'll have fun, break in the genin." She muttered. A white wolf then let out a snort, and she smiled. "Akemori, don't be that way." was the instruction, and they went separate ways in the mansion. "The rest of you need to be brushed." She informed them, as she waved away mounds of hair.

"Perhaps I should inform the Hokage to raise the rank of the mission?" She mumbled to herself. Then an evil smirk spread on her face. "Nah, and I'll make sure the blood line brat gets Sekiou." She added cheerfully.

_**WORD LIST**_

_Akemori- Bright Woods_

_Sekiou- Red King_

_Tsuchikami- Earth Goddess_

_I'm new to this section of the site, but it's not my first time writing for it. Fair warning I may use a couple of cliche's but I hope it won't be to overwhelming. Second of all, Naruto will be inspired to be smart/powerful, but not overbearingly so, not to mention he'll be bringing a lot of people along for the ride. I think I leave this as a tidbit for now. Standard disclaimer applies. Nice to meet you all- WCB._


	2. Genin Mission : Introduction!

Sunlight made itself known in it's normal obtrusive way, as it's beams danced upon cream eyelids. Annoyed groans escaped the youth on the bed as the sun insisted on having them rise. Blue irises blinked wearily open as their dreams came back for brief moments of memories. Then they were gone and with that the feeling of sleep. A wide grin split the face with a sense of unbound eagerness. "Maybe since we completed such a high ranked mission, we won't have anymore 'D-rank,' missions!" He exclaimed happily and with that, Naruto reached up and quickly withdrew his sleeping hat from his head. After all a respectable ninja has a meticulous dress code, well some what anyway. In seconds the orange jumpsuit was on, the headband adjusted and Naruto was out the door with a skip.

With the thoughts of having higher ranked missions on his mind, he completely missed the normal glares of hate and disgust from the villagers. Then again, his eyes dimmed a little, marking that he didn't miss them, they just couldn't bring him down today. Entering team seven's training grounds just mere moments after his teammates, he completely ignored Sakura's daily fawning of Sasuke, and instead turned to the Kohona's avenger.

"Hey Sasuke?" Naruto called informing his teammate that he wanted his attention for something serious. Sasuke barely raised an eyebrow, but he did incline his head a bit.

"No, Naruto, he does not wish to train with you." Again Sakura played her daily part, but this time he paid her no mind. This caused Sasuke to actually raise his eyebrow in interest.

"Yes Naruto?" His grave sounding voice answered his bright teammate, which is one of the highest respects you could receive from an Uchiha.

"Since we completed that 'A-rank,' the other day, do you think they will stop assigning us 'D-rank,' missions?" Naruto asked the more studious male of the two. Sasuke seemed to think over this question as it was a valid one.

"Well, Sasuke-kun could handle it, but I know you can't Naruto." Sakura added her two cents.

"Thanks for the input Sakura, what do you think Sasuke?" Naruto basically waved Sakura off, and instead chose to continues his inquiry. Naruto missed the open mouth expression on Sakura's face, but the Uchiha didn't. A small smirk settled on his lips, before he deemed it right to answer the blonde.

"As always dobe, it is up to the hokage." Sasuke finally muttered. Naruto sighed and glanced at his shoes.

"Oh." was all the blonde responded.

"However, I think we have validated ourselves for higher ranked missions, especially myself." Sasuke added, and with that went back to leaning quietly upon his normal tree. Naruto gave him a small smile of gratitude before turning to wait on his ever late sensei. Completely disregarding the fact that training would now concentrate on Sasuke and his bloodline.

Kakashi stared at the unmoveable stone with something of a unfulfilled, depressed air. Fingers lingering over his left covered eye with regret tinged upon them. "Well Obito, he is finally ready." He murmured aloud. "Oh, and word around town is the '_Wraith_,' is here and has an eye on potential." Kakashi explained to the stone. "It seems Kohona is finally going to have advantage once more." and with that he vanished from in front of the stone memorial and instead appeared in front of his team with his regular flair.

Team seven finally arrived for missions at the hokage tower. "Ah, Team Kakashi, I have a mission that you were especially requested for." The Hokage greeted as they walked in.

"Ah, the recognition we deserve, what is it this time, a 'B-rank,' mission?" Naruto exclaimed to the comment and Sasuke picked his head up a little more.

"No." Sandaime responded.

"Then what, another A?" Naruto inquired.

"No, it's a D, borderline C." Sarutobi returned.

"What?" Naruto yelped and his teammates backed him on facial expressions.

"Your mission parameters are as followed, the mission takes place inside village boundaries." The hokage began.

"Then what makes this borderline C, the size of the dogs, the amount of groceries, what?" Naruto snipped out.

"If you would kindly, let me explain." Sandaime spoke, but there was a tone of warning. "Even though this mission takes place inside the village, the person it is for, is very important to all the hidden villages." He commented. "It is not everyday, that the '_Wraith_,' comes into a village, much less requests a team because they are interested." The hokage explained. "Which is why this is also an information gathering mission on the _'Wraith_,' I want to know why they are here, but you must do it discreetly." The order tumbled out.

"You're the hokage though, can't you just drag him in here, and demand an explanation?" Naruto bit out.

"No, the _'Wraith_,' is well respected in every hidden village, not even the nuke-nins cross the boundaries they set." The hokage responded. "Even the Legendary Sannins, and S-rank criminals would hesitate to cross the '_Wraith_,' some even say the tailed demons stray from their path." With that the hokage stopped his narrative.

"Well, if he's so powerful, why is it, we've never heard about him until now?" Naruto asked, and even Kakashi was interested in this answer.

"Oh, but you have, I believe the history lessons that Umino-san taught, mentioned someone called the 'Demon Berserker,' they are one and the same." The hokage intoned and now even Sasuke wanted this low ranked mission. "Most of the time, _'Wraith_,' stays neutral and sticks to themself, which is why you are also gathering information on them." was the final explanation.

"So, do you accept the mission?" Sandaime inquired.

"HAI!" came the resounding answer from all four of them.

"Good, here is the location of the mission." and with that he handed over a scroll. The whole time, neither the hidden anbu, the hokage, or team seven noticed a pair of eyes on them.

"Foolish Hokage, foolish." They scolded, and turned, leaping below the windowsill. "Another reason I hate this damn place, always with the agendas." The jade-emerald green-eyed woman exclaimed to the listening wind, before entering their newly bought mansion.

The walk to the mansion was blissfully quiet, each one in their own thoughts, well until they reached the outer door of the mansion. The Naruto had to share one thought with his team. "I'm going to get the _'Wraith_,' to train me." He told them, and before anybody could say otherwise a voice interrupted them.

"Oh, you are, are you?" A female stated, stepping into the sunlight. The whole team startled at the instant appearance of the female. "Hmm, you must be the team I requested, not much to look at, but I suppose your skills speak for themselves." She muttered her assessment of them aloud.

"Hey, I'm going to be Hokage someday!" Naruto responded in his normal fashion.

"A lofty goal, I hope you enjoy the wretched position." She returned.

"Who are you anyway, we came here under the mission parameters divulged by the _'Wraith_." Sakura intoned.

"Mighty big words girl." She snapped back. "I'm the one that requested you." The female client explained. "You are here to help me groom my animals." She ordered, and her ears caught a snort. Before one could even breathe, she was behind Sasuke, a knife-tip close to cutting off his nose. "I don't recall asking for any opinions." With that, she flipped her knife up, moved back to where she was prior, and caught said knife. "Must be an Uchiha, only they would be so arrogant, well, next to the Hyuuga's, but you don't have those white eyes." She muttered, and gestured for them to follow her. "Come, they are just _dying_ to meet you." was the cheerful comment as she walked inside.

"Why doesn't that sound comforting?" Sakura inquired quietly.

"Don't worry Sakura-chan, I'll protect you." Naruto exclaimed proudly.

"Yeah right," She muttered and turned to her raven-haired teammate, "you'll save me Sasuke-kun, right?" Sakura pleaded. Then she noticed the guarded expression on his face. He had found someone he wanted information from, and a Uchiha would stop at nothing to get it. Kakashi coughed from behind them, his nose all ready in his prominent position of being caught in the pages of a certain orange book. The whole team sighed as they entered, but that was completely changed around.

As a large white wolf appeared from their left side and snatched said orange book right out of Kakashi's hands. The woman they were doing the mission for reappeared and glared lightly at the jounin. "When I said you are here to help me groom my animals, I meant all of you." She informed Kakashi, while directing the white wolf away that had the orange book. "Okay, here is how it is going to be sorted." She stated and stepped in between Sasuke and Naruto. Without blinking, she handed a note to Naruto, that none of the team had noticed. Naruto glanced at the note before reading it.

_'Trust me kid, you'll want the brushing job, and I can teach you a new chakra technique while you're with me. Unless of course you want me to teach the Uchiha...but you seem like the safer bet. Though it's completely up to you.'_ Naruto blinked at the note, but gave a side long nod to her. A half smile was his answer before she continued on as if nothing happened.

"Now, I have need of only one who will help me brush, any takers?" She offered, and like a well rehearsed play Naruto jumped at the chance.

"Me." Naruto responded, and she nodded before gesturing to her side.

"Now, there are two that need to be bathed, and one that needs to be walked." She continued.

"Sakura and I, will take the ones that need to be bathed, and Sasuke will deal with the one that needs to be walked." Kakashi-sensei spoke up, and an evil smirk settled on their client's face.

"Very well." She agreed. "Now if the two that are bathing the animals kindly follow me, I'll show you where you need to be." She gestured and walked off with Kakashi and Sakura, but not before winking at Naruto.

"Hey dobe, what was that all about?" Sasuke inquired. Naruto weighed his responses before picking one.

"I don't know." Naruto told him. Sasuke raised an eyebrow but said nothing. "Hey, did notice she had two different colored hair strands, brown and gold?" Naruto asked.

"Of course, a ninja notices everything." Sasuke responded.

"Well, if a ninja notices everything, dear genin, why is it, I was able to approach behind you with no problem?" Their client asked as she appeared behind the Uchiha with a smug grin. Sasuke didn't denote that with an answer, but he did give one of his more darker glares at the woman. A scream cut through the mansion then, and the two males startled. "Ah, don't worry, Haruno-san, just introduced herself to my kitty." She informed them. Both boys blinked, but nodded at the explanation. "Now, I believe that Uchiha-san will be walking..." She halted in thought. "Hold on a minute, let me go see if he is ready." The client muttered before walking off.

She came back moments later with a small smile. "Sekiou is ready for you Uchiha-san." For some reason Sasuke felt a small sliver a fear, but he quickly squashed it. After all the worst she could have was another wolf, and Uchiha's like wolves. With that thought in mind, he stalked off to meet 'Sekiou.'

Sekiou however turned out to be a large dark brown, almost red looking male lion. When Sekiou looked over and saw the scrawny pale human that had come to walk him, he could of laughed. Instead, he grinned a large teeth grin, and stretched. A small scent of fear hit his nose, and a pleasurable shiver crawled over his shoulder blades. Oh yes, this would be immensely fun, then the air changed and he saw the pale human try to intimidate him with red eyes. Then the pale youth had the gall to try to force his will on him. Yes, he would have to thank his companion for this fun, as it was sure to be a great day.

Sakura and Kakashi however weren't having as great a day as Sekiou. For one Kakashi was being forced to work and on a lowly genin mission at that. Next, he couldn't even have his treasured book as it had been placed somewhere he knew not where. The major thing that was making his day worst, was the same white wolf who had snatched his book was currently staring him down. Efficiently telling him that he was not going to get said wolf in the expensive, luxurious bathtub without a fight, much less bathe him.

Though as bad as Kakashi thought he had it, Sakura had it much worse. She had entered the other large bathroom with a smile of envy at the type of pampering that she could have here. Hearing a large purr, she figured she'd be bathing a cat, and to a point it was true. Now, most cats hate being any where near water, much less being physically in it. The same could be said of the cat Sakura was going to bathe. Though as she walked past the large half wall that blocked the vanity portion of the bathroom off from the tub, she felt her world shake. Her eyes fell on a lazing orange tiger who was sunning themself on a window bench. Said tiger turned, and Sakura could of sworn that the tiger had smirked at her.

"Well, she wouldn't have animals that were particularly dangerous." Sakura summed up logically to herself. The expression the tiger gave her then, pretty much silence that range of thought. "Sasuke-kun, help me." She murmured like a prayer as she advanced on the large cat.

Sasuke wouldn't be able to help her, even if the notion had entered his head. He was having his own fun with Sekiou, as he tried to accomplish such a simple mission. First, he had to retrieve the leash that matched the lion's collar, which had somehow found it's way under the lion's front paw. This took a while, as the lion couldn't decide whether he didn't want Sasuke to have the leash, or his head. After retrieve the leash, he had to attach said leash to the rather large lion. This also was an interesting game of tag. As the lion refused to stay still, or wanted Sasuke as a large scratching post. Even after he managed to get the leash on, as his ninja skills were really paying off, he then had to figure out how he was going to get the lion outside, much less out of the room.

Naruto during all this was having a fairly easy time of it. Yes, there were many animals of different species, shapes, and sizes, but the chakra technique he had been taught made it vastly easier. What it was is he used a small amount of chakra on his hands to make them static charged, and then run it over the animal. It felt good on them, massaged them and their coats, and also removed large clumps of lose hair. The control was a hard thing to keep constant, but it was good training as well. Then we he was done, basically vacuuming the hair away, he released the hair into the bags the client had put between him. Also, Naruto was merely helping the female make her way through the numerous amount, as she seemed to be an old hand at this.

After they had finished, she gave him a small smile, and tied the bags closed before waving the animals off. "Thanks, it would have taken me ages to do it by myself." She told him. Naruto found this to be false, but didn't mind the compliment. "So, are you hungry?" She offered, Naruto didn't grow up with parents, so he wasn't taught that it would of been polite to decline.

"YEAH!" He shouted exuberantly. Laughing, she gestured for him to follow her. Stopping in a large kitchen, she turned her attention to him.

"So, tell the kitchen anything you'd like." She informed him. Naruto glanced skeptically at her, as he had never heard such a thing. "Right, watch me, a small tea please." She instructed to the empty kitchen. In a second, a cup of piping hot tea floated in front of her, she waved her hand then to the kitchen as a prompt.

"Wow, I want twelve bowls of Miso Chashu Omori!" Naruto shouted to the kitchen, he then looked slightly ashamed at his habit, seeing this the client sighed.

"There is no cause to impress, order as much as you want, obviously I'm not lacking in monetary gain, and you need your food to grow." She informed him. "Just can I make one subtle change to your order?" She inquired. Naruto figured he owed it to her, and nodded his head. "Add some vegetables please, not a lot, just a little, you are a growing boy." She pleaded kindly. Naruto sighed, normally he would fight tooth and nail, even with Iruka-sensei about vegetables, but she was wanting him to ingest a little of them.

"All right." He murmured and asked for vegetables.

"I'd suggest carrots, they are fairly bland at first and would adapt a bit of the meat flavor." She informed him. Naruto smiled at her, and adjusted his request.

"How does the kitchen do this?" Naruto inquired as his bowls came flittering in front of him.

"Secret." She chimed.

"Ah, come on, please?" Naruto begged.

"Now then, a ninja never reveals their secret." She told him.

"Ninja, then why is it you needed a genin team to help with your animals?" Naruto inquired, feeling relaxed with the strange female.

"Hmm, maybe I was just lazy." She returned.

"Oh no, you aren't like Kakashi-sensei, are you?" He asked slightly fearful.

"You mean your jounin, with his nose in that pointless book?" The female asked trying to clarify.

"Yeah." Naruto returned.

"Not on your life, I just had a few things that needed my attention, and it would do my animals good to get use to others." She explained.

"Oh, hey, what's your name anyway?" Naruto asked.

"Hmm, call me, Kenmei, Rouka." She introduced herself. Naruto smiled and stuck his hand out.

"Uzumaki, Naruto at your service, and soon to be the leaf's greatest Hokage." He returned, Rouka reached over and shook his hand.

"So, Naruto, how would you like to come and spend time here?" She offered.

"I'd like that very much." Naruto responded happily.

"Okay, my house is your house." Rouka informed him.

"Seriously?" Naruto questioned.

"Yeah." She returned.

"Hey, since you're a ninja, could you teach me things?" Naruto asked.

"I don't see why not, but first master that technique you got today." Rouka instructed, just in time as the three others from team Kakashi fell into the kitchen. Sasuke still attached to Sekiou. "Ah, I see everything went swimmingly, come here Sekiou." Rouka called, and the lion gently ripped himself from Sasuke's grip and bounded over to the client. "I hope Sekiou treated you swell, he is such a doll." As she was saying this, Rouka had un-clipped the leash, and scratched under the lion's chin. Sasuke watched this with surprise, as he saw none of the monster that he had just dealt with. "Akemori was probably easy to bathed, he loves the water." She added, as she wrestled lightly with the male lion. "Tsuchikami, was probably a little more difficult, as she likes to splash." Rouka informed them, completely missing the three glares from Kakashi, Sakura, and Sasuke. "Anyway thanks, your payment is already in the mission office, and Naruto see you later." Rouka spoke up as she ushered them out the mansion door. Naruto waved happily goodbye before turning to his teammates.

"She was nice, wasn't she, probably the easiest mission I've had in a while, and she fed me while teaching me a technique." While Naruto babbled on, he did not see the now three glares fixated on him from his team. "Ne, she even invited me back to teach me more." He continued, and Sasuke had enough he spoke up.

"During all this, you didn't happen to get any information on the client did you?" He accused, Naruto looked curiously at him.

"She goes by Kenmei, Rouka, and she is a well-known ninja." Naruto answered, and Sasuke glanced away at have being proved wrong.

"That's it?" Sakura asked, her voice slightly dark.

"No, she has some strange ability to make objects appear out of thin air without scrolls." Naruto added.

"Hmm, very good Naruto." Kakashi-sensei spoke up, and they entered the Hokage office.

"Hey old man!" Naruto chirped as he entered the office.

"Hello Naruto, done already?" Sarutobi, the Hokage greeted on their return.

"Yep, and the client said payment was all ready delivered." Naruto responded.

"Really, well, I don't see..." The Hokage was stopped by a large falcon tapping on his window with a canister attached to his leg.

"Hey, it's Soruta." Naruto commented, and the Hokage sighed before gesturing to open his window. "That's our client's falcon." He added. Sarutobi opened his hand for the canister, but the falcon ignored him and instead hopped to Naruto's shoulder offering the canister. Naruto gently rubbed the falcon on the bridge of his beak before opening the canister. "Here old man, it's address to you." Naruto spoke up, handing over a scroll, a pouch, and a letter.

The Hokage thanked Naruto while opening the letter. '_Dear Sarutobi, foolish old Hokage of the damned Leaf.'_ He frowned at this salutation but continued none the less, he had heard part of the reason that the '_wraith_,' disliked Kohona and was justified for the dislike._ 'It was a wonderfully completed mission, the **kits** had fun especially Sekiou, tell the blood line brat thanks for him would you. Anyway, in the pouch is payment for a job well done. Under this letter is how the money should be divided out, not to mention the scroll is for Naruto. I'm not especially thrilled on how shy the blond youth is..but know that if I take a liking to him, that will be voided. Another reason, I hate the leaf, anyway, I basically have nothing to say to you, just don't send any more information gatherers, I may not send them back. Children or no. Also, Sarutobi, you even seek to try to trick me again, I will hold you personally responsible for what happens. By the way, if Naruto sees fit, he can tell you my name._

_-D.B._

"Naruto, what was the client's name?" The hokage asked.

"Shouldn't you know old man?" Naruto returned.

"Just answer him Naruto so I can go home!" Sakura ordered.

"Her name was Kenmei, Rouka." Naruto answered.

"Here is your payment, and Naruto the scroll is for you." Sandaime told them while handing the scroll to Naruto.

"Old man how am I suppose to open this?" Naruto inquired. Sasuke wanted also to see what was in the scroll so he answered instead of the hokage.

"It's a blood seal, dobe." Sasuke answered.

"Oh." Naruto chirped, before slicing a finger on his canine and running the blood over the seal. Words formed as the scrolled unrolled._ Naruto, move your hands in the following motion, and then slide blood over the seal at the bottom. Oh, and only you can activate this._ "Right." He murmured to the scroll, and Kakashi watched as Naruto did some very familiar hand signs. 'A summon?' he thought. His eyes widened as Naruto slid blood over the hidden seal and a puff of smoke issued from the scroll. Their female client appeared from the smoke and glanced around with a smirk.

"I had almost hoped you would open the scroll in front of everybody." She informed Naruto. "Naruto, one of the things I'm famous for, is _I_ raise the animals that become summons for ninjas." Rouka began. "After all, most animals would completely ignore humans, someone has to teach them the skills that they can trust with humans." She explained. "Haven't you ever wondered where the summon contracts come from for ninjas?" Rouka inquired.

"Yeah, but Iruka-sensei could never answer that." He responded. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Kakashi trying to sneak away.

"Ah-hah!" She exclaimed pointing to the jounin. "Now I know why your name is familiar." Rouka muttered. "You are _Hatake_, Kakashi." She started, but Sasuke cut in smugly.

"Yes, the Copy Nin." He finished for her.

"Idiot Bloodline Brat, that wasn't what I was going to say." She murmured.

"Don't insult Sasuke-kun, I bet that was what you were going to say." Sakura interrupted.

"No, annoying Haruno, I was going to say he is the son of the 'White Fang,' which means he has one of the dog summoning scrolls." Rouka corrected, obviously she knew Sakura's family as well. "You're not the mind reading clan, the Yamanaka's are." She snapped afterwards. "Anyway, annoyances aside, Kakashi, let me see the summons." She ordered, and then gestured for the scroll. Kakashi handed over the scroll, and made ready to leave, but she held up his precious book that had been held hostage earlier. Quickly, she slid her bloody finger over the scroll and smoke appeared.

"What do you want now Kakashi?" A small voice piped from the smoke that was slowly clearing away.

"What?" Rouka yelped out. "Pakkun-chan, why are you so small!" Small flames erupted from her eyes as she noticed this. "Kakashi!" She screamed and turned her full fiery attention to him. The small dog just sat on his haunches and smiled.

"Finally." He muttered, as his summoner breeder approached his contract holder. Team Kakashi and the Hokage watched on in fear for Kakashi's life.

_Right, well basically this was an information, and fun chapter before anything really picks up. I think the next couple of chapters are going to be like this. A lot of hints in this chapter for sure. Anyway, glad to hear from you all, and keep reviewing it does wonders._

_BEST WISHES,_

_Wolfchildblazer._

**_Word List_**

_**Kenmei-** Wisdom_

_**Rouka-** Wolf River_

_**Soruta-** Sky Song_


	3. Of Mice and Rats

Life's whole game is about choices, from simple things like sleeping in on mornings, to the more difficult roads in life. Kakashi was learning that he had two choices at the moment to fend off the angry woman who had just been their prior client. Now, even though she portrayed skills that could be labeled as ninjutsu, she was not marked as a ninja. At least she wore no headband or other village marking, and her stance wasn't exactly in a taijutsu formation. So, under the rules dealing with lively civilians, Kakashi found his choices limited to two distinct paths. One he could casually take whatever she threw at him, and then calmly explain his point of view. Even though he mostly figured no matter what he said she wouldn't find the reason good enough. On the other hand, he could direct her attention to a similar matter that will redirect her anger and make her forget about him until later. Hopefully late enough that she would no longer want his head on a pike. Seeing as he wasn't looking forward to being pummeled, especially in front of the Hokage and his subordinates, he chose option number two.

"Doesn't the Inuzuka family have the wolf and other dog summoning contract?" He asked carefully, as he avoided a well aimed punch to his forehead. Then his eyes fell on the Hokage, and he was hit with inspiration. "I haven't heard them summoning them lately, but Hokage-sama could inform you more on that." Kakashi added with his normally bored voice, but Naruto and Sasuke didn't miss the slight twitch that had developed near his right eyebrow.

Sandaime however, glared at his _special_ jounin, and he made sure to use the term lightly. '_You can definitely count that your pay will be docked Hatake-san, and I'm going to confiscate **those** books!' _He thought trying to project his thoughts through his glare. Perhaps Kakashi understood, perhaps he didn't, what did matter however is that the Hokage had made his decision and Rouka was no longer trying to dissuade Kakashi's body from his head.

Meanwhile the young genin's were trying to figure out if they wanted to be amused for their sensei's position or fearful about it. Though in the end only Naruto showed his amusement by teasing his sensei mentally, he wasn't completely stupid at times. Sasuke had hid his smirk of amusement in his collar and turned away. While Sakura frowned angrily at the woman, and stared shocked at her sensei. Though both Sasuke and Sakura were non-plus by their sensei's lame diversionary tactic and even less so that it worked, or so they thought.

Rouka took a calming breath, and kneeled beside Pakkun. Laying a hand on his head, she shook hers before concentrating. "I know it isn't much Pakkun-chan, but it's all I can do at the moment until I find out why you were reduced to this size." She murmured to the nin-inu. Again colorless chakra leaked from her fingers into the dog, and he grew in size. Each normal dog breed has a specified size they cannot grow out of, but ninja summons do not follow normal rules. '_Else how would there be large Toads, Slugs, and Snake Summons? Well anacondas are a given but not even they get as large as...'_Never mind she was getting off track mentally Rouka informed herself. "Now, I know it isn't as large as before Pakkun-chan, but I'm not in top shape at the moment, it's that time of the month." Rouka apologize to the mid-size dog, before she heard three surprise gasps.

She glanced up to see a slightly disgusted expression from the Uchiha, a shocked one on the Haruno, and a slightly intrigued one from Kakashi. Now it took her a second to work the facial expressions to her comments, but when she did she sighed. "Only idiots would draw such a simple conclusion from such a vague statement." Rouka scolded them, and Sakura felt the need to defend herself and her precious Sasuke-kun. Naruto however had no clue what in the world was going on, and the Hokage was enjoying free entertainment.

"Ne, what else could we think with your P.M.S attitude?" Sakura snapped back, and even Sasuke had to stare at the pink-haired girl as if she had lost her mind. Not to mention no male really ever wants to hear such conversation.

"Ah, stupid Haruno as always, I'm just not nice to those I don't like." Rouka warned. Sarutobi wondered if he should speak up in defense of his genin of the leaf, then realized who exactly he was talking about. Naruto always hated when he was left out of a conversation and intruded like always.

"Ne, Rouka-san, what do you do to people you dislike, or even hate?" Naruto inquired.

"First, no 'san,' second, the answer to your question should not be heard by your ears yet." She countered. However before Naruto could protest she continued. "However, some day I'll show you." Rouka added, and then gave a bloodlust smirk that would have done one certain S-criminal proud.

"Promise?" Naruto asked.

"Oh, most definitely." She agreed. Kakashi didn't think having his demon-carrier student in her grasp while showing said thing would be to wise, but doubted Naruto would listen to such advice. "Now, there was a reason I gave you that scroll to summon me, keep it with you always." She instructed.

"Why, it's not like you can do anything in a real battle." The Uchiha snipped out. Rouka sighed and looked like she was counting to ten so she wouldn't severely maim the bloodline brat. After all, the damn leaf loved it's precious prodigies of bloodlines.

"Because, Bloodline Brat, it's for when he is signed onto a summoning contract." Rouka snapped back. "Believe me, he will have one." She added sagely.

"I doubt that." The Uchiha returned, but did nothing more to support his argument.

"First, he carries my scroll, that has a lot of weight with summons, second it's time that these damn fallen alliances with the summons be mended." Rouka muttered. "Now, Naruto, I want you to tell me your favorite animal, and I'll make sure you'll be able to summon it with out the scroll or the chakra payment, but only that one species." She instructed him. "Think hard, you have plenty of time, now the rest you will have to obtain contracts with and pay the chakra." Rouka continued. "Though obtaining summoning contracts should be a snap since you carry my scroll, however the humans holding them can be somewhat obstinate." She mused. "However, there are three here that should be no problem to persuade, but do not do so now, as your chakra levels are no where were they need to be to do this." Rouka informed him. Naruto cut in then, as he was ever curious.

"Who are the three?" He inquired.

"Two are in this room." Rouka began. "One is even teaching you." She added with a pointed gaze to Kakashi.

"That's only for the HATAKE family!" Kakashi interrupted.

"Oh really..." Rouka burned out, and turned her gaze on him fully. "I haven't forgotten Pakkun's problem, but it seems you've forgotten who exactly is in charge of those SCROLLS!" She yelled at the end, efficiently shutting up the protest from Kakashi.

"Why should Naruto get all this when Sasuke is so much better?" Sakura inquired hotly. Sasuke didn't say anything but his gaze was piercing.

"Why shouldn't he?" Rouka inquired back. "If he is so weak, like you make him out to be, shouldn't he get a power-up such as this?" She asked logically. "So that powers are balanced out and the village is well protected if one powerhouse goes missing?" Her argument was well-founded and stopped the pink haired one for now. Rouka's eyes however stared directly at the Uchiha when she mentioned _'powerhouse goes missing.'_ Kakashi for the life of him couldn't figure out why though. '_That boy smells of revenge, pakkun-chan didn't even have to mention it to me.'_ She thought silently as she glanced appraising at him. "Anyway, I've got a certain two clans I have to visit, one to check on my summons, the other just to blatantly piss off." Rouka informed them with a bow. "Now then, Naruto I'll see you tomorrow, as your sensei won't seem to mind if you come to me for training for awhile, right Kakashi?" Though it was asked, it was no means a question.

"Maa, maa, we were going to do water-walking tomorrow." Kakashi mused out.

"WHAT?" Rouka yelled. "They haven't even mastered, much less done the water-walking exercise?" She clarified. Now even the Hokage was a bit upset with the statement, as all of the other Rookie 9 had moved on pass those chakra controls. "That's it, Naruto for the next month you'll be training with me." With that said, she dragged the blond youth out with her before a word could be said edgewise.

"Sensei, what does she mean we haven't even done the water-walking exercise?" Sakura inquired, and Sasuke glared. "Were we suppose to have already moved on?" She asked as well. It was the hokage that answered this question.

"Yes, the rest of your peers are onto the kunai control, and full body expulsion." Sarutobi explained. Sasuke Uchiha did not like this answer, Sasuke Uchiha wanted to hurt his jounin sensei. "Sasuke, Sakura, you are dismissed, Kakashi stay a minute." The Hokage ordered.

Sakura and Sasuke left, quickly, while Kakashi watched on in dread.

Naruto was pulled along to the familiar streets of the Inuzuka's clan land. He had been here several times when he use to sneak out with Kiba from Iruka-sensei's classes. "Now, this will be short, but come along anyway." She informed him. Standing before a marked guard of the Inuzuka's she stared lightly at him. "I have come to see the clan leader Inuzuka Tsume." Rouka informed the guard with a tight expression.

"I'm sorry but the clan leader will see no one who is not of the clan." The guard decline, backing his own alpha. Now Naruto would get to see lower level politic's at work as Rouka straightened her back.

"She will see me, and if you decline I will have the Hokage here to demand an audience, not to mention what the clan leader will do to you once she finds out who I am and you denied me entrance." Rouka informed the guard.

"Ma'am.." The guard was cut off.

"Here, shows this to her." Rouka stated, handing over an engraved emblem. The guard took one look at it, stuttered a one minute, then virtually ran to inform his clan head. Five seconds later, said guard returned and granted her access, along with Naruto.

"Old friend, sorry about that, Orochimaru has everyone boosting their security." Tsume stated as they walked in. Neither Rouka or Naruto that the increase in security would do much, but kept the comment to themselves. "So what brings you here Berserker?" Tsume inquired.

"As always straight to the point, I'm here to check on the summons." Rouka responded.

"Ah, well, I have the ookami one with me, but the inu is with my oldest Hana." Tsume informed them.

"Very well, hand me the ookami one, Akemori has been asking after them anyway." Rouka responded. Tsume pulled a scroll from her pouch and handed over. Rouka broke the blood seal, and smoke appeared. "Rasher, it's been awhile, how is it the Alpha, Maener didn't greet me?" She inquired as the smoke cleared. The dark grey wolf looked down sadly before answering.

"Maener was injured in the last great war with the great fox." Rasher explained.

"So, he is dead?" Rouka asked, after all Maerner was Akemori's litter mate.

"No, but the injury makes it so he cannot battle, it wounds his soul far more." Rasher answered.

"Which is even worse then death, tell me, where is the injury?" She asked.

"His left back hindquarter has been torn asunder." Rasher spoke.

"I see," Rouka murmured before reaching into her pouch and pulling out a strange looking herb, "tear the wound open again and have this placed upon it that should heal it well." Rouka instructed.

"I will, my best wishes Akeala, until later." Rasher bowed low as he disappeared in smoke.

"Why did he call you akeala?" Naruto asked.

"Akeala is the highest position in a ookami's pack, they see me as such." Rouka explained simply.

"Oh." Naruto coined.

"Do not be afraid to ask questions of me Naruto." Rouka informed him, before she turned her attention to Tsume.

"I see that the ookami's are well off, I feel no need to check upon the Inu's however, do be careful with them in the future." Rouka mentioned, the turned and left as her business was done, Naruto trailing quietly behind her.

"Ne, Rouka?" Naruto piped up as they stepped outside.

"Hmm?" She returned.

"What clan do you want to piss off?" Naruto inquired. Rouka achieved a mischievous smile before she answered him.

"Why the Hyuuga's, they are so annoyingly arrogant, and they're bloodline buffoons." She answered cheerfully.

"Ah, I pranked them once." Naruto spoke up.

"Really, you'll have to tell me the story sometime." Rouka instructed.

"Why," Naruto inquired, "their reactions were boring." He informed her.

"None the less, I wish to hear it." She said, and continued on her merry way. She was a present thinker, not one for brooding on the past, nor anticipating the future, well as long as it wasn't a battle. However, her thoughts informed her that her new guest needed a few things. "Hey Naruto instead of royally pissing off the Hyuuga's today, how about we swing by your apartment, pick up some clothes and stuff for the month?" Rouka inquired. Naruto glanced down before deeming it right to answer.

"All right, but why?" He asked.

"Since you are training with me, I figured you would benefit staying at my home." She answered. "Besides you will build better relationships with the up and coming summon animals." Rouka added.

"Okay." Naruto respond, before he got a curious gaze on his face. "Hey Rouka?" He prodded.

"Hmm?" She answered, as she was to busy glaring at a random villager who dare to have a venomous gaze in her presence.

"Did the Uchiha's have a summon contract?" He inquired.

"At one time, why?" She answered, tilting her head to look down at the blond.

"Just wanted to know." Naruto returned. "What was their summon?" He questioned.

Rouka smiled darkly before answering him. "Rats." She said.

"Rats?" Naruto parroted.

"Yep, rats, though it got so bad with their attitudes that even the rats revolted." Rouka muttered.

"What about the Hyuuga's?" Naruto continued, actually enjoying a bit of the history of the leaf.

"Mice." Rouka chortled out, before turning a corner. "Though the Hyuuga's were offended and refused to use them." Rouka added as an afterthought.

"Why did you give them mice and rats?" Naruto pondered.

"Hyuuga's have an interesting bloodline that allows them to see around them in a 360 degree vision, and see through some objects." She began. "As such, they would be perfect to use the mice to damage supply lines, and other small things that could really change a war." Rouka explained.

"The rats could be controlled easily by the Sharingan to do similar things correct?" Naruto inquired.

"Yes, that is absolutely right." Rouka answered before they reached Naruto's apartment. "So, hurry up boy." She murmured as she shoved him gently toward his own door. "I'll be right here waiting." was added before he disappeared into his apartment. Moments later he was out with a small bag stuffed to the brim with orange clothes. Rouka merely eyed the bag in a contemplative gesture before signaling to walk on. The day for them was ended in a calming settling in period in Rouka's home. "We start training tomorrow." She warned as she lifted the blanket over the already sleeping youth. Rouka chuckled softly and then left the room to watch the sunset with Akemori.

Right, this was merely a bonding chapter between the OC and Naruto..as I said, I like character background before I fully flush out a story. Now the story will start moving on, and letting Team Kakashi/7 play more of a part...as well as some others. I'll keep to the main storyline without to much deviation as far as that, but there will be another story as well. Later-n-much care. WCB.


	4. Dynamics of A Person and Two Bunshin

The morning was warm and breezy, the perfect day in every notation, that was until it was broken by a loud yell. Sputtering and angry curses were not usual at all in the dawn hours. Yet at four in the morning it wasn't appreciated. However, the neighbors of this spectacle merely grumbled and returned to sleep. Yet, the person who had disturbed the morning was currently glaring at the smirking person across from them.

"Rouka-sensei, what the hell was that for?" Naruto sputtered out, while yanking his sleeping hat off his head and wringing out of his pajamas. A few minutes ago, he was sleeping peacefully, until he found himself tossed outside his window. There by landing in the large spring beside the mansion he was residing in.

"Hmm, I noted you to be a heavy sleeper, consider this to be part of your training." She answered, while crossing her arms, not looking tired at all.

"What do you mean?" Naruto inquired.

"Simple, since you are going to learn water-walking anyway, every morning if you are not awake before I come get you, you will find yourself wet." Rouka stated.

"So?" Naruto prodded.

"I want it to become instinctual to displace chakra to land on the water, also, it will help you focus your chakra to different parts of your body at the same time." Rouka continued. "Now, I know, you know the tree exercise, continue on that along with water-walking." She ordered.

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"Well, even though you have a fairly large chakra commensurate, it won't hurt to have more, and it's double the control." Rouka explained. "Now, get to it!" She barked out.

"Hai sensei." Naruto spoke before skimming toward the few trees that surrounded the small spring. Rouka smiled and shook her head, while playing with an idea. Naruto showed he was eager to learn, and she knew he missed a lot in the academy. With no parents, or guardians, he probably couldn't bounce ideas off of them. First off, he gets distracted far to easily, so she felt forcing distractions will help him in the long run.

"Naruto, tell me, what did you learn in the academy?" Rouka called out, and was surprise to see that he stumbled, but did not fall.

"Henge, Bunshin, and Kawarimi." Naruto responded as he slid down the tree. Rouka raised an eyebrow, her thoughts playing interesting notions as she thought over his answers. '_That is all the ninjutsu's the academy supplies to their up and coming genin?'_ She asked herself. '_How in the world did they survive any wars?'_ She murmured in thought. '_Every other hidden village taught more then that to their academy students, and when they graduated to genin they were granted a special jutsu.'_ Rouka reminded herself and then sighed.

"What type of Bunshin?" Rouka inquired. Naruto blushed as he fell off the tree, recalling his worst subject.

"Bunshin no jutsu." He yelled back, Rouka sighed and slapped a hand to her head. Basically they taught the genin how to produce non-solid illusions. She counted a few seconds as she watched him progress up the tree faster each time. Mentally remarking her surroundings, she remembered this was the Hidden Village of the Leaf. Curiously she wondered why the main hidden village was called Leaf when they were in fire country, but she shrugged her musings off. '_Okay, that means no Mizu, Suna, or Kaze Bunshins..'_She thought and turned back to Naruto.

"Hey, Naruto, I'm going to pay a visit to the Hokage and Kakashi real quick." Rouka called over. "Keep up the good work and I'll teach you a new ninjutsu." She promised and Naruto nodded. She waved to Akemori whom walked over to watch Naruto while she left. It was a precaution just in case he needed her help or something along those lines. Her first visit would take her to the famous training grounds of a one Team Kakashi.

Kakashi smiled behind his mask, his students were surpassing all his expectations for the water-walking exercise. Sakura had nearly mastered it, and Sasuke was easily learning the control. Guiltily his thoughts turned traitorous, as he mused, it was a lot easier to teach his genin team when Naruto was absent. Shaking that thought away, he wonder over what he would teach Sasuke today in retrospect of his increasing mastery of his Sharingan. His thoughts were completely disrupted by the appearance of Rouka, immediately search for his blond student. Not seeing him, Kakashi gulped, in thinking she was returning to extract revenge for Pakkun's condition.

Sasuke kept one eye on the approaching female, noting the absence of Naruto. Standing on the water, he turned to face the two adults and puzzled to what maybe going on.

Sakura withheld a hiss as Rouka passed her, yet she felt a bruising wind, that sliced her cheek. Angered at the strike, Sakura made ready to yell at the woman. However, with no proof that she actually did anything, she recoiled.

Rouka was not impressed by the two genin's standing on the placid lake. After all Naruto was dealing with a spring that had currents enforced with chakra, she noted that she had forgot to tell him that little tidbit. Yet, he seem to have figured it out just fine as she was leaving, and according to Akemori's connection to her. Walking over to Kakashi she bowed politely effectively stunning the trio. "Excuse me Hatake-san, but what are Naruto's skills with the Bunshin no jutsus?" She inquired, and was instead answered by a laugh. Turning to the Haruno, she raised an enquiring eyebrow.

"Naruto sucks at the Bunshin." Sakura bit out between laughs. Rouka sighed and shook her head, really a genin answering for their superior.

"Annoyance, I meant solid clones." She muttered, and Sakura quit laughing at the disrespect. Sasuke answered this one, he wanted his training to continue and it could not as long as his jounin was distracted.

"Kage Bunshin no jutsu." He spoke, and Rouka tilted her head to him. '_Kage huh?'_ She mused to herself.

"What skills has he applied to it?" She again asked the Jounin.

"Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu with Rendans." Kakashi answered.

"Really mass clones with combos, impressive for a genin." Rouka mused, and nodded her head in thanks. "So, I guess I'll teach him Sumi Bunshin, and Katon Bunshin." She added to herself, but the trio heard her, and Sasuke burned in jealously as she walked away. His attention turned to Kakashi with a dark glare of impending anger.

"Ma, what?" Kakashi inquired to his genius student.

"There is a fire clone?" He asked quietly.

"Obviously." Kakashi answered.

"Teach me." Sasuke instructed.

"No." Kakashi returned.

"Why?" Was bit out.

"Can't teach you what I don't know." Kakashi quipped and then brought out his precious book. "Go back to the water walking exercise and I'll teach you something better after." He instructed. Sasuke barely nodded, but still burned about the fact there is a fire clone. '_That is something that belongs in a Uchiha's arsenal, I'll get it soon enough, after all, I have the Sharingan now.'_ He though while he balanced on the water surface.

Sakura bit at the edge of her lip before reaching a dynamic decision. '_Anything for love, for Sasuke-kun.'_ She mused in thought, before sighing. "Kakashi-sensei, I have to go do something, I'll see you tomorrow Sasuke-kun." She called to the two. Kakashi nodded, and Sasuke merely ignored her once more. Sakura sighed but followed after the trail of Rouka, she would convince the woman to teach Sasuke the fire clone technique.

Rouka sighed, watching from the tree she was situated in. Really the copy brat was far to power hungry, and what was with the Haruno's puppy dogging after such souls? Ignoring that she was immediately dismayed at the Copy Nin's promise to teach the Uchiha something better. Tilting her head to the side, she popped a kink before hopping off toward the Hokage's office.

Naruto stumbled slightly, the chakra whirl in the spring upsetting his footing. Immediately he was steadied by a warm white head, he grinned down at Akemori. "Thanks." He spoke to the white wolf, who nodded slightly. "Hey, Akemori?" Naruto prodded the wolf. The white wolf looked inquiring up at him. "When did you meet Rouka?" He asked.

"Oh, about thirty years ago." The white wolf answered.

"Thirty?" Naruto questioned. "Geez, I thought she was twenty or something." He admitted.

"She is twenty." Akemori intoned.

"What?" Naruto asked confused.

"Worry not young pup." Akemori stated and then nodded his head to the spring.

"Wait I don't understand." Naruto mumbled.

"In time you will." Akemori calmly stated. Naruto huffed, but nodded his acquiescence. Ignoring the new rush of chakra through the spring waters, Naruto instead faced Akemori with another question.

"Akemori?" Naruto jibbed.

"Yes pup?" Akemori returned.

"How would you feel if I chose the wolf for the summon I want with no price?" Naruto inquired shyly, turning his head away from the wolf.

"Intrigued, but the ookami are not for you, young pup." Akemori answered.

"Oh." Naruto panned. Akemori chuckled causing Naruto to gaze upward in surprise.

"Mm, you have a fiery personality young pup, we belong more to those of ice." He explained. "You are a stunning individual, we are pack-like, we would not mesh well." Akemori stated. _'No, young pup, as much as I like you, the ookami are not destined to be your number one summon.'_ He spoke in his mind while smiling at the determined blonde.

"So, you would accept Sasuke?" Naruto asked quietly.

"Sasuke?" The wolf parroted back confuse.

"_Uchiha_, Sasuke." Naruto clarified.

"**_Never_**." Akemori growled out. "Ookami do not mix well with those of copy blood." Akemori stated as by way of explanation, which was none at all. Naruto blinked surprise, before he nodded with a small smile, and set back to back to mastering water-walking. Growing bored with the exercise's simplicity, he raised his nimble fingers in the sign of his favorite seal.

"_Kage_..." He muttered out, his voice vanishing on the wind as mass clouds of smoke arose.

Rouka sighed, she had felt Naruto's chakra spike, not to mention the constant tail of Haruno's chakra. Turning, she waited for the tell-tale sign of pink hair. As the girl approached, she put up a tired scowl. "Yes, Haruno-san?" Rouka inquired tightly.

Sakura flinched lightly at the tone, it reminded her to much of the days when she was teased because of her forehead. '**_Why are we doing this again?_**' Her inner self inquired. '_For Sasuke-kun.'_ She intoned. '**_Oh._**' was all her inner self returned. "Excuse me, could you teach Sasuke-kun the Katon : Hi Bushin no Jutsu?" She inquired softly.

"No." Rouka responded.

"Why?" Sakura asked pleadingly. Rouka seemed to gauge her before answering.

"He does not need it, for it would apply nothing to his arsenal." Rouka explained.

"Oh, but please." Sakura pleaded, her head down, she did not see the softening gaze on the older woman.

"No, but now it's my turn to ask why?" Rouka responded.

"Sasuke really wants to..." Sakura was cut off, by a hand on her shoulder.

"I meant, why do you yourself through this?" The older woman asked.

"It's because I love Sasuke and would do anything for him." Sakura told her.

"Even violate and debase yourself?" Rouka commented.

"Yes, even that." Sakura whispered softly.

"Love huh?" Rouka mumbled, and Sakura nodded. "Love is a very strange and funny thing." She mused before looking at the girl. "Tell you what, maybe, just _maybe_ I'll consider your request on two conditions." Rouka stated and Sakura looked up in hope.

"What?" She asked happily and Rouka sighed.

"First, stop chasing after the young Uchiha." Rouka listed, Sakura looked down, but neither agreed nor disagreed. "Second, I want you to start focusing on your training, taking it seriously." With that Rouka turned and left the pink haired girl in the streets of Kohona. Inner Sakura appeared as they stared at the shrinking woman.

"**_ For Sasuke-kun, I will stop chasing him, at least until he has the skill he wants!_**" She shouted and the thought over what had just occurred. "**_Better yet, I refuse to stop chasing Sasuke-kun, I'll just restrain myself when she's around._**" She roared, missing completely the disgusted expression on Rouka's face. '_I had actually hoped there was redemption for the Haruno Clan.'_ She thought in slight befuddled sadness. '_Love sick fools.'_ Rouka christen and then popped into the Hokage's office via the window. Absently remarking that Kakashi had sent a clone after them and observed what had happened.

"Sarutobi-kun." Rouka called as she leaned against the batten of the window. The old Hokage was asleep while his hand still wrote his name on several papers. Yes, she had blatant disregard for the station as observed by the way she addressed him. Not receiving an answer she tried again, while motioning the sake out of the man's hand. "_YO, OLD MAN!_" She yelled out, effectively awakening the Hokage.

"What is it Naruto?" Sarutobi asked as he glanced around. "Naruto?" He questioned, a whistle brought his attention to the window.

"You know Sarutobi-kun, you're lucky I wasn't an assassin." Rouka chimed.

"Eh, what do you need Wraith-san?" Sarutobi asked, slightly confused with the address of his name.

"Naruto's file." Rouka answered.

"No, I can't!" Sarutobi denied. "There are too many S-class secrets in there!" The Hokage rebuked.

"Do...not...care." She spaced out in warning. "Naruto's file, if you please." She demanded softly. Sarutobi sighed before handing over the heavy and old file to the woman now perched on his desk. "Mm, very good Sarutobi-kun." She stated and with a wink was gone before the Hokage could even put two thoughts together.

"Ah, Naruto..." Rouka stopped as she saw many Naruto's sparring on the changing water surface. She figured with his large chakra base, having a complicate chakra exercise would help him far better then just a normal water-walking exercise. Intrigued she raised an eyebrow at Akemori who merely shrugged his furry shoulders. _'Taju Kage Bunshin indeed.'_ She thought and smiled predatorily. _'What a great way to introduce the two ninjutsu's I want to teach him.' _She mused, and flicked out her seal brush, flicking out a drop of ink, she quickly moved her fingers in succession. The ink multiplied and grew as she whispered the name of the jutsu. "Taju Sumi Bunshin no Jutsu." She murmured and the Ink Clones slunk behind some off the Kage Bunshin. Then moving her fingers quickly, with what looked like the opening sequence of one of the Katon jutsus, she switched in mid sign to a normal bunshin seal. One last sign that remarked the Kage Bunshin had live fire sprouting from her mouth and shaping into clones. She maneuvered them gently on the water surface until they solidified and then signified them to attack with the jutsu name. "Katon : Hi Bunshin no Jutsu!" She yelled out, and all the clones attacked. Bemused she watched as Naruto struggled to fend off his own Kage, and the two new Bunshin.

Naruto was frustrated, holding his own while trying not to get soaked was wearing on his chakra reserves. Frustrated, he dispelled the Kage Bunshin away and turned to punch a clone that resembled his new sensei. Scoring a hit, the clone flew back hitting another and both crashed through the surface of the spring. Luckily they were both fire clones and disappeared on impact of the water. Growing cocky, as he thought he had the battle figured out, he leapt forward with a scissor-kick to another clone. Sending the clone crashing to the spring surface, he grinned, only to have it bounce back up and punch back. Naruto dodged the hit and frowned confuse. His confusion was stopped by his sensei's real body appearing on the water and thrusting her head through the clone's chest. It exploded in ink, effectively covering him, ruining his concentration and sending him into the water.

"Ne, impressive Naruto." Rouka congratulated as he surfaced to find all the clones gone.

"What were they?" Naruto asked excitedly.

"The ninjutsu I promised you, but you did so well that I'm going to teach you two." Rouka explained. Naruto smiled happily and reached forward to hug the woman forgetting for the moment that she was his sensei or even that he was dripping wet. Rouka laughed softly, hugging him back, and patting him on the head while using chakra to dry them both. "Now, pay attention, I want these mastered by tomorrow afternoon." Rouka demanded, and Akemori whipped around to stare at the woman.

"Tomorrow afternoon, are you crazy Akeala?" Akemori questioned. "Two ninjutsu's mastered by then, he is just a pup." He exclaimed worriedly.

"I believe Naruto can do it, I wouldn't say so otherwise." Rouka explained quietly. Naruto's eyes lit up at the endorsement, it felt so nice to have someone voice their belief in _his_ skills.

"I'll have them mastered by tomorrow morning sensei!" Naruto proclaimed, Rouka raised an eyebrow but nodded. Akemori merely sighed and walked back inside, the young pup was going to end up giving him a heart attack. "Sensei?" Naruto prodded.

"Hmm?" Rouka coined.

"Thank you." Naruto whispered quietly. Rouka was about to ask for what, but her heart told her what she needed.

"You are very welcome, young pup." She stated fondly. "Now, do you want me to watch you train, or do you want to surprise me?" She inquired. Naruto wanted to prove his sensei proud so he spoke up determinedly.

"I want to train alone please." Naruto requested. Rouka nodded her acquiescence and turned to go before she was hit with a thought.

"Oh, tomorrow is Taijutsu just so you know." She tossed out, before walking inside. "Ne, what do you want for breakfast, lunch, and dinner?" Rouka inquired. Naruto felt the normal response on his lips until he stopped, feeling secure he turned to her.

"I don't know," Naruto commented before smiling, "surprise me." Naruto stated. Rouka laughed while he smiled wider, and she vanished into the house.

I know I promised that it would pick up, but I'm notorious for ground work. Sorry. Anyway, Team 10 and 8 make the scene next, and the summons make a stand. Hmm, ah, I know Sumi Bunshin is Sai's, and not done like that, but it has a reason, which will be explained later..also there is no Katon : Hi Bunshin no jutsu (Chinese : Fire Clone Technique.) Or if there is I haven't come across it in my manga. Anyways, I figured since it was FIRE country I thought they should have a bunshin of that element, everyone else does. Earth, Water, Wind..(err Sand..need to make up one for that to..) Sincerely WCB. (PS, I don't hate Sasuke or Sakura, but as pre-teens, they were rather undesirable as people, don't worry they'll grow up.)


	5. Rookie Genin Naruto Intermission:Weak

Rouka chuckled as she walked in, seeing Akemori bristling at Sekiou. "What's up with you two?" She inquired.

"He wants the young pup!" Akemori growled out.

"Come again?" Rouka questioned.

"I want to be the boy's summon." Sekiou rumbled out. Rouka raised an interested eyebrow.

"Hmm, there hasn't been a lion summon in over three hundred years." Rouka chimed. "I know you keep to your own pride, so what brought on this decision?" She inquired.

"I like the boy, strong determination runs in his veins." Sekiou stated.

"Right, like I believe that nonsensical reason." Rouka commented. "Whatever, look, it's up to him, and then he has to pass our test." She added. "I will get the true reason out of you." Rouka warned.

"Of course Con-tamer." Sekiou agreed.

"Sekiou, sometimes, you are so strange." She mumbled and walked toward the cooking area. Of course, she had very few tricks in the kitchen, but she could cook as well. An hour and a half later, as it was now about seven-thirty in the morning, she walked out with breakfast and placed it before the young boy. Gazing upward she noted he look perplexed, smiling she walked toward him.

"What's up?" She inquired, startling the boy out of his reprieve.

"I cannot get this jutsu to work!" Naruto shouted frustrated. Rouka nodded and glanced over him with an appraising expression.

"Show me." She instructed. Almost immediately his hands flew in complicated signs, and a chakra surge was felt. Yet, nothing happened, and Rouka nodded. "It's my fault." She told him, and Naruto glanced up surprised.

"What do you mean sensei?" Naruto asked.

"I've been doing these jutsu's for so long, I forgot to physical show you a couple of signs." She explained. "Normally, I do the seals in my mind and only show one seal." Rouka continued. "This is a benefit against those who copy or perceive, it's been awhile since I've had to teach." With that, she went through a slow procession of signs, showing the ones she forgot to entail. "That should do it." She stated, picked up the breakfast and handed it to him.

"Can I do that?" Naruto asked.

"Do what exactly?" Rouka responded.

"Do seals in my mind for jutsu instead of using physical hand seals?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, in time." Rouka answered. "You see hand signs are like a key to unlock your potential abilities, also a focus point, but not necessarily needed." She explained. "Most use them, as they increase in rank, as a lazy form of memorization, it takes great concentration to do jutsus in your head." She added. "Most learn by the time they are jounin, fortunately you'll be learning this skill before then." With that she winked and vanished.

"Damn, teleport jutsu." Naruto barked out while waving away the smoke and disrupted chakra lines. Sighing he situated his hands into the familiar sign of the Hitsuji. Breathing out, he chanted in his mind the hand signs as he did them. '_Hitsuji, Inoshishi, Oushi, Sakasa Inu, Hebi, Hitsuji, Yamazaru, Inoshishi, Uma, Sakasa Tora.'_ He finished and felt his throat burn, opening his mouth the fire billowed out creating flaming figures. "Katon : Hi Bunshin no Jutsu!" Naruto shouted in joyous triumph before turning to his rapid cooling breakfast. He became aware of his clones staring hungrily down. Ignoring them he finished his breakfast and instead formed more hand signs. He was disappointed when nothing happened. 'Let's see, I did the hand signs right, there was a chakra drain, so what am I missing?' He questioned to himself. 'Sumi, Ink, Sumi, Ink, ah I need ink in order for this to work!' He exclaimed in thought then tapped a finger to his chin. "I wonder if blood would work?" He questioned and nipped a finger with his canine.

A drop of blood spilled, and he moved his hands rapidly. In success the blood expanded leaving several Naruto look a likes with a fighting will. "I know one thing, these Bunshin's are awesome, they can take a few more hits then my Kage Bunshin." He remarked. "However, they cast a larger shadow then my Kage." He added and then shrugged. "I'll challenge Sensei at lunch to see if I'm close to mastering them." He reminded himself and set straight to work constantly making more and more bunshin. What he did not remember is that he was still standing on the water, obviously forgetting the strain.

Sakura peaked around the trees of the daunting property which belonged to Rouka. She knew Naruto was around here since she had heard his yell. Her inner self had convinced her to use her stalking skills to observe Naruto using the hand signs for the ninjutsu. Notably her route memorization skills were excellent, and if given a chance could actually give a sharingan user, specifically Sasuke a run for their money on the activation of a jutsu. Creeping along the acreage she focused on the loud noises and soon came upon Naruto sparing with Bunshin.

Rouka glanced up as the familiar chakra invaded her boundaries. "_Haruno_." She growled out while putting the dish towel down. She nodded to both Tsuchikage and Akemori, including another as well. Tsuchikageryu was a lean Komodo dragon with pale green scales. With a whisper of wind they were out the door and toward the signature. She dropped down just in time to stop Sakura from seeing the hand signs.

Sakura had to admit it was an inspiring sight to see Naruto balancing on the chakra laden spring while sparing against his own clones. Absently while she watched she missed him doing the hand signs several times before she actually paid attention. However, the sight was cut off by a domineering presence that she was rapidly beginning to dislike.

"_HARUNO!_" Rouka snapped out. She kept her tone steady while dragging the pink-haired girl away from Naruto's training. Rouka let out a silent sigh of relief that the blond ninja had not noticed them. She nodded to the Komodo, the tiger, and the wolf to surround the girl. "Now I will give you one chance, and only one chance to explain why you are trespassing on my property." She stated. "It had better be a good reason too." Rouka warned.

"It is not fair that only Naruto gets trained!" Sakura barked out. Rouka raised an eyebrow, while semi-glaring at the girl. '_Well isn't this ironic?'_ She mused but decided to speak.

"Ah, do you want me to train you?" Rouka inquired.

Sakura opened her mouth to answer, but then she stopped deciding instead to hold a conversation with herself. '_**We should take her up on her offer!'** Her inner self yelled. 'No, she tried to keep us away from Sasuke-kun!' She responded._ For a minute her inner self was silent before commenting. '_**Is our whole life going to revolve around Sasuke-kun?'** Her inner self inquired. 'Yes, Sasuke-kun was the whole reason I wanted to truly become a ninja.'_ She returned. '_Besides that, she is an evil wench!'_ With that th conversation was done and she responded.

"No, I want you to train Sasuke-kun!" She shouted.

"You are persistent, I'll give you that, but my answer is still NO." Rouka returned.

"Sasuke-kun needs it." Sakura tried to explain.

"Why?" Rouka intoned.

"He...um..well I don't know, but he does!" Sakura responded.

"No, now good day Haruno." With that she was deposited outside the grounds. "Oh, one piece of advice Haruno," Rouka leered, "Grow up!" and with that being said she turned away and a chakra shield went up.

"How did she do that?" Sakura questioned. With a broken heart she meander toward home before her mind caught something. She had seen the beginning hand sign of the jutsu. Perhaps Sasuke could figure out the rest on his own, that would teach her! A cheery smile lit up her face as she quickly dashed back to the training grounds. Arriving both Sasuke and Kakashi glanced over.

"Ma, I thought you were going home Sakura?" Kakashi-sensei inquired.

"Sasuke-kun, I know the opening sign for the fire clone!" Sakura chirped out.

"Hn?" He embarked, but he did turn fully toward her. Embarrassed but proud she put her fingers in the Hitsuji position and was immediately rebuffed. "Hn, it's the opening sign to Bunshin-no-jutsu, fool." The avenger bit out and returned his attention back toward Kakashi. Kakashi neither reprimanded Sasuke or tried to cheer up Sakura, he merely continued teaching the boy. Sakura glanced down ashamed before nodding and running back home with the beginning of tears.

Rouka was no stranger to trespassers, and as such she was greeted with another one. Sighing she looked over the two dimensional hawk, with a flick of her wrist she unfolded the living paper animal. "Ne, Sai wants a visit..."She muttered, and instructed the animals quietly on what should be done as she walked off.

Though as soon as she passed through the chakra shield surrounding her lands, she collapsed to her knees. "Ah, hell, I thought I had a few more days." She mumbled while pushing upward to a bending position. "Weakness, my very last one, and the only one I cannot triumph against." Rouka commented, and managed a standing position, before leaning her weight against the stone wall of the property. "Hn, it's only a couple of blocks." She encouraged herself, and started walking while leaning heavily against the walls that she passed.

A tremble of pain enveloped her spine as she raised a shaking hand to the door of a young genin on non active duty. At least that was the official story, the unofficial truth was this was Anbu part of the Root organization. The door crackled as it was opened before her, and she stilled her shakes along with her facial expressions. "What do you want Sai?" Rouka inquired.

"A little bird told me that you taught someone the Sumi Bunshin." A male voice hissed out, staying the shadows.

"Yes, and what's it to you?" Rouka bit out, her instincts warning her of something off.

"Oh, nothing, just curious as to whom you may have taught." The male chirped out, as a small smile blinded the darkness.

"You are much to like the Uchiha, and a mere puppet of the council, do not think you can dictate my actions _genin_." Rouka hissed.

"Watch your tongue Berserker, the Konoha council always works in the background." He warned.

"I do not answer to the council, nor the Hokage, what is it that you want?" Rouka asked, her tone even.

"Hokage, that old fool, no, I suppose you wouldn't." The one known as 'Sai,' commented.

"I grow tired of this, what is it you called me for?" Rouka inquired tightly.

"Ah, but I always enjoy our chats." Sai chuckled out.

"A total of two," Rouka remarked, "this is the last time I'm asking, what do you want?" She asked, her eyes narrowing.

"I don't want the Sumi Bunshin to be used, it's..._personal._" Sai etched out. "Restrict it from the arsenal." He ordered.

"Why Sai, that last one might have been a touch of true emotion." Rouka chided. "Make no mistake, you have no power over me, nor does the council," Rouka warned, "but I would hate to taint his knowledge with something like the _Sumi Bunshin._" She growled out. Sai merely laughed and waved her way while closing the door. "Stupid emotionless puppet." She snapped. A disgusted sniff echoed from the taunt female. 'You smell of traitor and _snake_..' She thought while walking off, before shaking her head angrily. 'No matter, Konoha means nothing to me, I have no allegiance to any hidden village.' She muttered in thought.

Again a strike of limb weakness attacked and she stumbled in mid walk. 'Hell, I don't need this right now.' Rouka commented miffed. 'What am I going to tell Naruto, now that I've restricted the Sumi Bunshin?' She wondered while forcing her legs to walk normally, objectively noting some small holes appearing on her skin. 'Damn, the tenketsu are opening and rupturing through the skin.' She cursed as the first billows of blood came through. Luckily though her eyes landed on the entrance of her home, blearily she called out telepathically to one of summons. The pain was starting to rip her front to shred, not to mention the blood was beginning to thicken. Though she hadn't talked much, it still took a little over an hour at Sai's residence. Not to mention the normally thirty minute walk was stretched into an hour and a half each way because of her weakness. 'Hell, one of them need to hurry up!' She simpered in her mind. A white wolf head popped up before her with a sorrowful countenance. "Ah, loyal Akemori, I need a little help." Rouka stated.

"Akeala, you are foolish, just rest." Akemori scolded.

"No, Naruto is a determine person, I know he will ask for a spar." Rouka remarked. "I cannot disappoint the boy, not to mention, I need to teach him a different Bunshin now that the Sumi has been restricted." She added.

"The pup will forgive you, he however will not forgive endangering yourself." The wolf grumbled.

"Akemori, you worry to much." Rouka stated softly while rubbing his ears. "Just cycle the chakra please, and my chakra will do the rest." She bided.

"I have right to worry!" Akemori snapped.

"Akemori.." Rouka slipped out, staring earnestly at him.

"Fine, but I want you to rest after this spar you supposedly foresee." The wolf surrendered. A soft pat was his answer as he pushed some of his chakra force into hers. Just in time, as they had approached the area in which Naruto was diligently practicing. A large smile spread across his face as he sprinted over to Rouka panting lightly.

"Sensei, sensei!" He chirped, although he looked concerned about the dried blood on her clothes. '_Eh, she'll tell me if I need to know.'_ He marked.

"Yes, pup?" Rouka returned.

"I want to spar, to see how close I am to mastering the bunshin." Naruto demanded happily.

"All right." She answered softly, and fell into a simple stance of monkey style. Naruto paused while glancing over her lower center of gravity. "I practice many styles to compliment the summons." She explained at his quiet question.

"Ah, alright get ready, cause here comes Uzumaki Naruto!" and with that shout he leapt to battle. Rouka mused as she watched him, his Taijutsu wasn't non-existent, but it would need some polish and heavy tweaking for sure. Street fighting styles will definitely get him killed against a well trained shinobi specialist.

Dodging a barrage of punches that alternated between the face and solar plexus, she caught a breath. Since the circulation of the chakra wasn't fully hers, ninjutsu would be out. 'I'm going to get beat by his stamina if I don't rely on my tai, it's a pity I became a heavy nin-user, my mistake.' She mused as she ducked under his straight kick. Tightening her leg muscle she bounded straight up and used Naruto's shoulder as a spring board, flipping over his head. Landing a little awkwardly with the rush of limp weakness she frowned. Rouka swept kicked the forward facing genin, and flipped back to dodge his cow kick back.

Blocking his upper cut, she tossed him away and realized her mistake. 'Damn it, that gave him space for ninjutsu, I'm not fighting a pure tai match.' Rouka admitted as her eyes saw his fingers flash. "That's Kage and Hi, terrific." She muttered under her breath but she was immensely proud. Noticing the spring board launch of the clones, she lowered her body more, and hung her arms like an orangutan.

"Uz...u...maki...Ren...dan!" Naruto cried out, as he launched his assault. 'Hmm, no Kawarimi, not good, not good.' Rouka chanted, as she shifted her balance. Her right leg snapped up to catch the clone approaching her back with a fly away punch. Swinging her leg around in a low roundhouse kick she caught the other two clones and smashed them into the fire clones that had her front covered. 'Now, I have to hit the user, hmm, excess heat, these are all fire clones.' Rouka noted. A slight breath had her bowing out of the way of the incoming head shot from the sky. 'That's him!' With that she brought up the balance leg, her left, and caught him in the jaw. The shock made the other bunshin pop out from loss of concentration. A stripe of red could be seen from his lips as he smirked, wiping away the blood. Confused Rouka just had to inquire about the expression.

"Oi, Naruto-Kôhai, what's the smirk for?" Rouka asked, and he held up his palm enamored with his own blood. She blinked but regain her balance all the while smiling inside. 'He's a quick thinker in battle, I wonder what he is planning?' She mused, and her eyes flew wide as he made the hand signs for the Sumi. 'There's no Ink!' Rouka thought surprised, and yet there were still shapes forming. 'What?' Confused within her mind she studied the boy and then she understood. "Cunning young pup, blood substituted for ink." She called in praise. "However, I must call end to this spar Kôhai." Rouka commanded, and Naruto nodded, the newly formed Bunshin puffed out of sight with a splash.

Gesturing over, she sat down with a smile. "I'm impressed Naruto, full mastery in under six hours." Rouka congratulated, for she had taught Naruto around seven in the morning and it was now a little after one in the afternoon. "Naruto, what do you think your weakness is in your shinobi path?" Rouka questioned. Naruto huffed and crossed his arms with flair.

"I don't have a weakness!" Naruto declared, and Rouka gave a rebuking glare.

"Don't be foolish, when we are aware of our weakness we know ourselves." Rouka reminded.

"Fine." Naruto submitted and lowered his head to mask his shame.

"Be without shame Naruto, you are doing impressively well for a newly made rookie genin." Rouka soothed. "So, what is your weakness?" Rouka reiterated.

"Um..."Naruto mused while thinking hard, before brightening. Rouka caught it and sighed while reading his facial expression.

"If you say chakra control, I'll smack you." Rouka warned, and Naruto dimmed. Yet, ever so curious, he tilted his head toward her.

"Why?" Naruto asked confused. "I thought that's why I was training my chakra, Kakashi-sensei always referred to it as my worst point." Naruto explained. Rouka sighed before shaking her head at the audacity of the jounin senseis.

"Before I explain, answer me this one thing, what is your rank?" Rouka inquired.

"Genin." Naruto responded, and Rouka's staring incited him to say more. "_Rookie_ genin." Naruto mumbled.

"Exactly." Rouka sniped out. "As a rookie, not even a fully completed missionary genin, why would you expect your chakra to be controlled?" Rouka wondered. Naruto stared at her puzzled the question burning in his mind.

"I was told it should be." Naruto remarked. Rouka sighed and shifted a little to lift some weight off her knees.

"As you train, and master new jutsus while you grow, so does your chakra." She began. "Such as it is, you must train your control as well, however, in your case you were bless with huge stamina and overflowing chakra for a youth." Rouka pointed out. "While your chakra control is academy, bordering on rookie genin, your chakra base is about high chunin right now." She amassed.

"Okay, but why am I having so much trouble while Sakura-chan, and _Sasuke_ aren't?" Naruto asked mystified.

"Let me put it this way, have you ever done a pure stamina exercise against the Uchiha?" Rouka asked.

"No."Naruto responded.

"Right, the Uchiha can't touch you on that fact, his chakra base is exactly where it should be for a bloodline brat." Rouka dead-panned.

"Explain." Naruto demanded.

"A Uchiha member is basically trained since birth to control chakra, the same could be said of the Hyuuga's." She started. "Since they are heirs to a blood line limit, this case a dojutsu, they must be able to control it when it awakens." Rouka explained. "Since there is no common factor age for when the blood line awakens, they must be prepared, else terrible things could happen." She stated. "I'm not going to go into detail about it, but for the Uchiha's, if not taught to handle the influx, could very well destroy their eyes in such cases." Rouka commented. "A few examples are burning their chakra coils to their eyes out, or physical destruction to said body part." She stopped waiting for the information to settle a bit.

"What about the Hyuuga's?" Naruto asked.

"Well, they are a little more tight-lipped about degenerates, but sometimes the dojutsu turns inward, eradicating the sensory nerves in the eye." Rouka stated. "It's a high price to pay if your are a Kekkei Genkai clan." She finished.

"So, they become permanently blind?" Naruto inquired softly.

"No, experience healers can restore the eyes, normally to be fully functional in sight, but the dojutsu can never be used." Rouka answered. "They are then disgraced, and displaced from the clan, you can lose a lot of members like that." She added. "A bonus rumor states, that every clan member can activate their limit, it's just not popularized because they had so many removed from the clan, but it's just a rumor." Rouka tossed in. "That's why clans are well trained, to maintain supposed superiority over the common ninja." Rouka finished.

"All right." Naruto understood.

"That is why the Uchiha isn't having as much trouble as you, and his chakra base is a bit smaller." She perused.

"Okay, but what about Sakura-chan, she doesn't come from a ninjutsu or kekkei genkai clan." Naruto chimed.

"Never assume such, and I'm not telling one way or another if she does." Rouka scolded. "However, female nin's, or konoichi, normally have small chakra bases to began with, so it's easy to master control over it." She pointed out.

"What about you, Tsunade-sennin, and...um...gee, um Team 8's sensei?" Naruto asked. "What about female anbu, or strong jounin that are females?" He asked in sync.

"Like males, we have the option of training as well, it's up to us to decide how far the training goes." Rouka responded.

"Like how?" Naruto pushed.

"Hmm, for genjutsu or illusionist users, they have to have a medium chakra base, and steady control to support their illusions." She submitted. "That way they can assault almost any sense they want." Rouka summed up. "Ninjutsu users, need a large chakra base, with semi-huge control." She stated. "For the ninjutsu requires the most adaptation of chakra." was the notation. "The, there are the medics, taijutsu users, and other shinobi specialist that need finite control, not necessarily a large chakra base." Rouka answered with a shrug.

"Wow, and I actually understood that!" Naruto exclaimed, and Rouka laughed. "Oh, but wait, doesn't your chakra coils stop growing when you reach an adult?" Naruto asked.

"What, then how do you have Kages?" Rouka asked.

"That's what Iruka-sensei said." Naruto defended.

"Oh, no, your chakra coils are fully formed, not that they stopped growing." Rouka rehashed.

"What's the difference?" Naruto puzzled out.

"When chakra coils are fully formed, they can no longer be doctored to a special jutsu limit, hence blood line _limit_." Rouka began. "Depending on the thickness, that's how much chakra your body can handle at a time, before exhaust, and how fast your body process chakra for jutsus." She commented. "As long as your train your coils continue to spiral around, as long as you build your compactors." Rouka stated.

"I don't understand." Naruto chimed.

"Right, think of your body as well pump, producing certain amounts of water with each pump." She instructed. Rouka glanced over to see if Naruto was following, he nodded. "Now, the well or source, is your chakra coils." She illustrated. "If the pipes are large and wide, do you think you would get a lot of water with each pump?" Rouka asked.

"Yes." Naruto answered.

"Compared to thin and small pipes?" She pushed.

"Yes, small and thin pipes wouldn't allow as much water to pass through." Naruto responded.

"Correct." Rouka chimed, giving Naruto a pleasant smile. "Now the pipes are the designs of your chakra coils, with me so far?" Rouka injected.

"Yes." He answered.

"So training would make your chakra coils continue to elongate, like expanding a pipe network, but it won't change the size and shape of the pipes." Rouka explained. "As such, your pipes or the coils that form your chakra base have matured, but they cannot be change to allow more or less chakra to be used." She finished.

"I wonder, can you rip out the old coils and replace them?" Naruto pondered, Rouka winced, not noticed by her young student.

"That's a discussion, for another day Kôhai." Rouka breezed. "So, back to the original beginning of this tirade, what is your weakness?" Rouka cycled.

"Um, not enough training?" Naruto prodded.

"No, but that's a contributing factor." Rouka answered. Naruto crossed his arms and sighed, thinking hard at his pitfalls.

"Not enough knowledge on jutsu and training?" Naruto perused.

"No, again, merely a contributing factors that can be altered." Rouka rebuked.

"I don't know." Naruto sighed out.

"Correct." Rouka chimed.

"What?" Naruto exclaimed.

"The fact is you don't know what your weakness is, it can change from day to day." Rouka explained. "You first listed factors that can be changed with just a little work." She stated. "So, while you admit your short comings, your only true weakness is yourself." Rouka claimed. "Only you can set limits on your progress, and what you achieve, or what you fail to admit." She told him. "Your only weakness is yourself, how you deal with it, your will to change it, and your imagination." She finalized.

"Imagination?" Naruto parroted.

"If you can't think outside the box, you won't be able to bypass limits set by other people or see solutions that would otherwise escape you." Rouka told him. "Now, I saw that you can work that concept with the Sumi bunshin, which you now have to change the name." She congratulated him. "Since you used blood, it's not the same technique, also, you are not aloud to use the Sumi bunshin." Rouka said.

"What, why?" Naruto sputtered.

"Rules, it was a test." Rouka softly issued.

"Oh." Naruto offered.

"Hey, I'll teach you another right now, that only few have ever known in Konoha, Kôhai." Rouka prodded.

"Really?" Naruto picked.

"Yes, watch." Rouka demanded, and her fingers flexed through several hand signs. "Higiton : Ha Bunshin no Jutsu." She whispered, and leaves pulled from the trees and ground, shifting into a form.

"Hey, that's me!" Naruto allotted pointing to the new clone.

"Yes, the leaf clone can be molded to any form you want, not completely durable, but definitely worth a recon mission." Rouka assured.

"Cool." Naruto chirped, all ready practicing the hands signs. Then he frowned and turned to his teacher.

"Sensei, you seem a little, um, deflated." Naruto marked.

"Just a little tired." Rouka waved off.

"Okay, well go rest, I want to surprise you." Naruto ordered. Rouka laughed _weakly_, but disguised it as soft laughter. Naruto glanced over at her again measuring her vitality to what it was early. Sighing silently, he flexed his fingers through the hand signs again. Pondering Naruto paused and tugged gently on Rouka's sleeve. "I'd like to share my favorite restaurant with you, I take people who mean something to me..." Naruto trailed off.

"The ramen place?" Rouka prodded. Naruto gazed down while digging a toe in the dirt.

"Yeah." It came out a whisper, and Rouka smiled while tilting his head up.

"I'd be honored." Rouka brooked before walking back inside.

Right, this is actually not the next chapter that I promised. Hence it's called intermission, but I enjoy building reasons for each step to be taken. So I took away Sai's Sumi Bunshin from Naruto and invented a new one. (Higi-secret, ton-release, ha-leaf.) So, Secret Release : Leaf Clone Technique. Anyway, the Komodo dragon's name is Earth Shadow Dragon. I know, real original, but they are in leaf village, so whatever. Umm, any questions you know what to do, and the next posting should be the real chapter 4. Oh Kôhai means student. Please read, enjoy, and review. WCB.


	6. Storytime Part 1 or Why Sensei Hates

As one famous song line reverberates in my head, it's been awhile. Truthfully it has been a culmanation of things, job, second job, school, life, and many other things none I wish to bore you with so without further ado or apologies shall we continue?

_I do not own the properties contained within, only the ideas that spawn from such great work._

History had always been a great teacher, if one knew how to listen and apply the knowledge, Naruto did not have the patience nor the understanding of such and therefore missed a lot. However, that did not mean the blonde was unobservant, not by a long shot especially when it dealt with people. It was by nature and nurture that Naruto developed this skill with that however, he immediately noticed that his new teacher seemed diminished as opposed to the day before. Therefore when he arrived at Ichiraku he noticed his teacher tensed and locked on to the team that was all ready eating there. Naruto stayed quiet trying to understand why his teacher was almost glaring at the diminutive female who seemed to know she was under scrutinization.

Tension crawled over the normally friendly atmosphere and sitting before the arriving duo was a team made up of one female sensei, a young clansmen of the Inuzuka, a clansmen of the Aburame, and the shy Hyuuga female. Naruto guess that either sensei had a problem with the other sensei or the Aburame, after all sensei just met with the Inuzuka and seemed to be well on with them. The Hyuuga girl he went to class with, and though he knew little about her, knew there was just no way that quiet weird girl could ever cross sensei. Naruto seemed to forget that his new sensei had a grudge against Hyuuga's in general, but figured that his sensei just didn't like the other female sensei. However, the tension just seemed to get higher and finally Naruto decided to break it. "Yo, old man, two of your 'Naruto Specials,' please." and with that said Naruto plunked down between the two ladies leaving only an open seat between his sensei and the Hyuuga girl.

Team eight, or Team Kurenai immediately noticed the changed atmosphere as soon as Rouka became aware of said team. Though the exact reason the atmosphere was them, they still weren't quite sure why the woman looked ready to hurt someone, specifically the young raven-haired Hinata. Young, brash Kiba finally snapped, growled and lept between the woman and his team-mate. Rouka, raised an eyebrow, sighed and sat down waving the brash Inuzuka off, lightly picking at the meal placed before her. Tilted her head toward Naruto she saw his unasked questions, and nodded that she would answered them, but not now. The atmosphere lessened the chokehold of tension and each set to finishing what they were eating. Naruto fidgeting every few minutes with restrained questions, finally Team Kurenai finished their meal and left leaving Rouka and Naruto by themselves. "All right sensei, spill, what was that about?" Naruto inquired, again ignoring or not knowing proper etiquette.

"Naruto, sometimes, some subjects are too sensitive to talk about, but since some of my past may affect you or your future I will let you know a little about my relationship with the leaf." Rouka admonished lightly. "As you may have guess this is not my first time to leaf, and at one time I loved the leaf like you." She stated, staring into the expansive village beyond them, seeing a time long before this one. "I was like you, on a team that neither cared for or nor respected me, clan-based ninja teammates, and these teammates had a rivalry a mile-long." Rouka painted and saw that Naruto leaned forward with interest. Suddenly a thought popped into his head and he drew a few conclusions from previous interactions.

"Rouka-sensei, were they Hyuuga and a Uchiha?" Naruto asked softly, seeing his sensei winced.

"Yes, Naruto, in times of war, it was common practice for the Hyuuga and Uchiha to be grouped together." She answered. "Some say it was because of the stubborn rivalry that runs concurrent with those clans, others say it is because their Dojutsu actually compliment each other." Rouka continued. "None the less, they were my teammates, and had full belief in the Leaf's ideals, I wasn't aware at that time I was a fool." She said quietly, her hand rising to her side. "Well, to make a long story short, I was betrayed and left to die in Iwa's lands, ever since then I could never forgive neither clan, for it was the clan heir's I was actually teamed with." Rouka finished, and brushed her hand in the empty air. "Someday I will tell you the whole story, but it will take time for me to actually come to terms with being back in Konoha." She spoke and rubbed a gentle hand through Naruto's fringe as though to brush her own memories away.

"I don't understand something, why would they do that if you control the summon scrolls, isn't that counterproductive?" Naruto questioned, confused at the ordeal, but understanding of the pain.

"Naruto it was because of that very reason they did it, power corrupts, and absolute power corrupts absolutely." She answered, seeing him still confused she elaborated. "It is a simple thought-process, if one thought they could kill and gain the power of the other, what is to stop them from trying, they wanted my power over the scrolls and eradicating me and taking my place seemed like the easiest idea." Rouka elaborated.

"Doesn't make much sense to me, but what happened after that sensei?" Naruto inquired trying to understand his sensei and her past.

"Naruto, you ask too much of me today, but to put it simply the summons rebelled, turned on each other, or were destroyed." She stated showing the subject matter closed for the moment. Naruto nodded seeing the signs of lasting pain and fatigue on his sensei's face, and though he was still just as lost as before, he knew when to let things go. Thanking the old chef and his daughter Naruto slammed payment onto the counter and dragged his sensei back to woman's house, unaware of the three presences that watched over them for the duration of the conversation.

One such presence was the aging Hokage, still just as vigilant to his village and to one of his favorite 'sons,' as the village as a whole was his family. Waving away the image in his glass ball, he sighed and leaned back age and regrets catching up to him as he thought over what he just heard. It seemed one of the many rumors were true, the '_Wraith_' had lived at least two life-times, but how could that be true? As though aware that Sarutobi had been keeping tabs on her, she gave little information passed what he all ready knew through the conversation he just witness. Perhaps, with time, she would learn to forgive the leaf, and a younger Sarutobi's decision and just maybe the third Hokage could go to death with one less regret. Closing his eyes he could almost see that young team being prepared for the Iwa-Konoha war sitting before him eager and willing to defend their home. Though Sarutobi could swear that he had seen a ghost of that same girl in his own academy class within the first hokage reign. Shaking away memories, he stroke his beard before standing and approaching a hidden door perhaps it was time to face his past, all of it.

Another presence that watched the scene was saturated in yearning frustration, the bandaged man leaning slightly against a dilapidated building rubbing his covered eye. The old war-hawk was angry that the summoner had returned, and even more so to guide the one with fox locked inside. Perhaps she could be won over, as she seemed to have no love loss for the idealist Konoha, and just maybe his reach could extend over the sacrificed child. Danzo may have been crazy, and militaristic, but once upon a time he only wanted what was best for the village for his home. Turning away he melted into the shadows of the building and disappeared, maybe to further his darkness, maybe to seek his redemption.

The third presence was that of a confused sensei of team eight, though fairly new to her position of power and instruction, she would to have been blind, deaf, and dumb to not pick up the tension drilled at her student. Hinata was the least likely person to deserve such harsh awareness, but she seemed to be a magnet for it, with her family and civilian jealously, and now the past of her clan as well. Kurenai absolved to go speak with that woman as soon as possible, no matter if she was the fabled Wraith or not, no one got away with bullying her students. Though she would do it after a little research one does not go to battle unprepared, and Kurenai wondered if at the end she would be the one being schooled.

While this was going on Naruto had arrived clutching his pale teacher to his chest, panting and screaming out for help. His sensei collapsed two streets over shaking and breathing hard while on the way back, but none of his fellow village-mates would dare lend a hand to help him. Hearing his cry Akemori appeared and urged the both of them on to his back, with little time they were in a nicely furnished bedroom. Gently Naruto placed his sensei on her bed, ever so aware when she flinched and whimpered. Confused, hurt, and scared he watched as his sensei bucked in her shivering and gasped, reminding him of a time when he was poisoned. Weakly she cracked her eyes open and smiled ghostly at her young charge.

"Naruto, I am sorry, I never meant for you to see me like this." She apologized, coughing slightly while Naruto panicked. "Do not be so frantic, this happens every once and awhile, it will pass." Rouka soothed, while trying to lift a hand to rub the boy's shoulder. "I will be fine by the morrow, take this emblem to the Inuzuka residence, tell them I sent you." She instructed, pulling at another totem that looked similar to the one she had earlier. "You will be trained even when I cannot, so go and do not worry, Akemori will go with you while Seikou watches over me." Rouka explained, gasping to catch air that would not stay in her lungs. "Some day you will understand this like many other things, now go and let me get some rest my dear kohai." She ordered gently, and though Naruto rather do anything but that, he complied with her wishes. He stood, looked over her, and then turned slowly walking softly to the door, when he got there he stopped and gazed into the animated mansion.

"You promise sensei?" His questioned softly, his hand ridging around the emblem.

"What kohai?" She returned weakly, sweat suspiciously red decorating her forehead.

"You promise?" Naruto questioned louder, his voice filled with pain, and confusion.

"Yes Kohai, I promise." Rouka answered in a strict voice showing her promise.

"You cannot back on your word sensei, not my sensei." Naruto swore, his hand now very tight around the wooden totem.

"I never do, not even when it is good for me." She responsed.

"Neither do I sensei." And with that Naruto left to the Inuzuka compound emotions in a tight ball in his stomach.

"Why didn't you just tell the boy Con-tamer, it would spare everyone a lot of grief." Seikou's voice was heard as the lion quietly curled up beside his pride mate. His warmth seeping into the shivering woman. Rouka turned white filmed eyes to the lion and shook her head while attempting to wipe away the blood that flowed down her neck. Seikou growled, huffed, and the gently licked the blood away, while keeping close shaking out his large mane as he did so in slight dismissal. "You are too stubborn sister-soul, I hope within time you will let us all in before it is too late." He spoke and watched time stole his lady into sleep. Hoping slightly that the boy they had all encountered would be the one to end the vicious cycle that kept them and perhaps they would finally find what they were looking for in the end.

Sorry for the short chapter but it's to help me get back into the groove. -WCB


End file.
